


I Think I'm In Love

by HysteriaLevi



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Batjokes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HysteriaLevi/pseuds/HysteriaLevi
Summary: When Bruce asks John if he's in love with him, an unexpected answer causes their relationship to grow closer than either of them ever imagined.





	I Think I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been asked by a few people to write a BatJokes fanfic, but since I’m 1.) already focusing on another new story, and 2.) not really used to writing about this ship, I decided to start out short and see how it turns out. Hope you guys enjoy :) 
> 
> (also I felt like it was a bit mean for Telltale to make this scene the way they did, so here you go lol)
> 
> -Levi

From Bruce’s POV

THE STACKED DECK

With a crazed smile, John gazed aimlessly in the distance for a moment before slowly turning to me, his eyes twinkling once they met mine. He was acting...different. ...Calm, almost. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but something about John had changed ever since we escaped the bar, and he seemed to be stuck in this trance-like state. The way he looked at me, the way he spoke--it was all just...different. What was up with him? He wasn’t mad at me for punching Willy out, was he? I mean, the man pulled knife on me, for god’s sake. It wasn’t like I could just stand there and let him stab me. Besides, John looked like he was actually enjoying the violence. So much, that he recorded it. 

Maybe it was regret that made John act like this. After all, he and Willy seemed to have some sort of...“friendship.” If you could call it that. What if he was expecting an apology from me? Or maybe, he thought I didn’t punch him enough? I had no idea.

Normally, I had no problem when it came to reading people, but John was like a closed book that had been sealed with a padlock and thrown into a safe with a twenty-digit combination. Nothing about him ever made sense. His actions were always so unpredictable and spontaneous, and yet, despite all the craziness, he was one of the closest friends I had. I wondered what that said about me.

Staring at John, I waited for him to say something. He was still gazing at the ground with blank eyes, but after a second, he noticed my puzzled expression and, with hesitation, blurted out a quick explanation.

“I think...” he hid his face from me and scratched the back of his head, a little bashful, “I think...I’m in love.”

Right. That helped.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden confession, I blinked a few times and simply stood there in silence, dumbfounded. What was I supposed to say to that?

“Erm--” I stuttered, clearing my throat. “And are you...are you i-in love with...with me?”

John’s smile grew even larger at that response and his eyes widened with excitement, nearly bulging out of their sockets. He closed the distance between us until he was only mere inches away from me, and I found myself feeling the urge to step back. I would’ve been lying if I said I wasn’t a bit uncomfortable.

He grinned at me. “...yes.”

My jaw hit the ground. What?

John let out a cackle, his slouched shoulders shaking in unison with his maniacal laughter.

“What’s not to love...!?”

Without any warning, John violently gripped the sides of my arms and pulled me even closer, looking directly into my eyes.

“You may not want to admit it, Brucie-boy, but you’re just as crazy as me. There’s this...this fire in you that I just can’t get enough of. The way you walk around Gotham, showing everyone who’s boss...Oh, if only the effects of that drug had lasted longer when you beat Cobblepot up. The rest of the crowd might’ve been shocked, but I...” John shook his head in blissful disbelief, “...I found myself...falling in love. It was...amazing. You’re amazing, Bruce. I don’t see how we aren’t destined to be together,” another laugh, “it just wouldn’t make any sense!”

I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest, and the longer John held onto me, the more I actually found myself...relaxing. What if what he was saying was true? What if we got along so well because...because we were more alike than I thought? Was I really that crazy?

“Um, I...I don’t know what to say, John.” I replied quickly.

“Oh, you don’t have to say anything, Bruce! I know you feel the same way. You might be scared to accept it now, but you’ll come around. I know you will.”

“I’m not scared,” I corrected, “I’ve just...never really...”

John nodded with a flirtatious smirk, understanding exactly what I meant. “Never had someone love you for the madman you are? I get it. I mean, when you’re the CEO of a company as big as Wayne Enterprises, it’s kinda tough to let out your crazy side, isn’t it? The last time you did, you got fired! HA!”

He broke into a chain of hysterical laughter at that comment and wiped invisible tears from his eyes, slapping his knee out of amusement.

“Getting fired from--from your own company--HAHA!” John patted my shoulder in a friendly manner, nearly wheezing from how much he was laughing as his voice echoed in the empty alleyway. “I can only imagine the look you had on your face when--when they kicked you out! HAHA!”

I stood there quietly, unsure of how to react. And he wondered why I didn’t like talking with him in public.

“Oh,” John calmed down a bit, “sorry, Brucie. I know that must’ve been a frustrating time for you. It’s just -- how does something like that happen to a guy like Bruce Wayne?”

I shrugged. “What can I say? Crazy has a habit of finding me. It also just admitted to being in love with me.”

John’s expression softened with fondness, and he practically gave me puppy-eyes as he reached for my hand, slightly worried that I’d reject him. I didn’t.

“...and?” He gazed up at me. “Do you...do you love ‘crazy’ back?”

As if on queue, the rain sprinkling down on us gradually began to grow heavier, and before I knew it, both John and I were soaked head-to-toe in water, but neither of us ran from it. We simply stayed in place, caring about nothing but each other at the moment. I brought a gentle hand up to John’s cheek, looking at him affectionately. He beamed at the intimate response, and his face seemed to light up once we made contact.

I took a deep breath. “...I--”

“--Yoohoo!” A third voice jumped in, interrupting me. “What’s takin’ so long?”

Searching for the source, I found a peculiar-looking woman standing next to John’s car, waving at us. I recognized her. It was the same woman suspected for causing all the damage at the bank. Harley Quinn.

“Are we doin’ this, or what?” She exclaimed before allowing herself into the vehicle. “Mama’s gettin’ old, here!”

John let out a disappointed groan, rolling his eyes. I chuckled.

“Don’t worry,” I reassured. “We can talk more about this later.”

He pouted. “But I wanna talk about it now. Right now!”

“We keep Harley waiting, and we won’t be able to talk about it at all.”

With that in mind, John wasted no time in snapping back to business, and gestured for me to follow him to the car. Before either of us could take a single step however, I lightly grabbed his chin and, without a second thought, planted a brief kiss on his lips, causing him to freeze on the spot. His mouth fell slightly open in shock.

“That enough to satisfy you for now?” I joked. For a second, John only gaped at me, completely ignoring Harley’s nagging in the background as he tried to process what just happened. This was the first time I’d ever seen him speechless, and for a moment, I actually thought he was about to faint. I felt the need to check on him.

“...err--John? You okay?”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, John leaped into my arms, forcing me to catch him as he wrapped himself around me, clinging onto my chest like a koala on a tree. I sheepishly smiled back at Harley who was watching the show from the car, staring in bewilderment while John snuggled against me.

“You have...no idea...how happy that makes me, Bruce!” John giggled. “It’s like I’m in heaven.”

Slightly threatened by Harley’s glare, I hurriedly put John back down, trying to act as if nothing just happened.

“Um, we should...see what Harley wants.” I suggested. John grabbed my hand.

“Let’s go! Oh man, I cannot wait to introduce you to the other guys. Harley’s gonna love you! Not as much as me, obviously, but you get my point. Oh! And we have to take a better picture together, okay? I’ve got this very special frame in my room for you, but at the moment, it’s just your face taped over some other guy’s.” He laughed. “It’s embarrassing, honestly.”

Sprinting towards the car, John pulled me behind him, practically dragging me along the street as I tried to keep up with his pace. 

I had to admit, as insane as he was, I couldn’t help but feel a strange kind of attraction towards him. He might’ve been crazy, but he was definitely one of the more genuine people I’d met. John never appeared to care about my flaws -- in fact, he actually seemed to cherish them -- and with every wrong I did, he only grew more attached to me. It was like he thrived on my “crazy side,” and for the first time in a while, I felt like I could be myself around someone. It was a welcome change, and I hoped that the Pact accepted me just so I could stay with John for a while longer.

The only thing that concerned me was how Waller would react if she were to learn about our relationship. I knew she wanted me to get close to Bane, but there was no telling what she’d think about John. After all, the man was significantly more unpredictable than that wrestler on steroids, and with Waller’s agents constantly following me, it was inevitable they’d learn the truth eventually. 

Well, whatever Waller did, one thing was clear. I cared much more about John than anyone else, and if she ended up forcing me to choose sides, there was no question about whom I’d stay loyal to. I didn’t quite trust the rest of the Pact yet, but if it came down to it, Waller was going to regret ever sending me to them.


End file.
